potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Co. Black Guard
Introduction The Co. Black Guard was the official EITC guild for two Administrations of EITC Lord Governors. Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard ruled the EITC from this guild during the Paradoxian War (1739-1745) during a major hostile time for the Company. Lord Marshal Johnny Goldtimbers; (who later changed his title to Lord Governor to demonstrate the mass reforms of the Company) who later restored this guild and established his Administration for the duration of his History The Co. Black Guard was created by Leon Goldtimbers (Captain Leon), a EITC rogue whom created the guild to gain support for his rebellions. The EITC Lord Marshal (title later renamed Lord Governor) at the time; Samuel Redbeard devised a plan to acquire ownership of the guild in the elaborate operation entitled CODE named; Operation: Red Raven. During the beginning of the Paradoxian War, Samuel operated out of this guild regulating commerce, oversaw the British Empire's campaigns, and established a strong centralised administration to reinforce the position of power and command throughout the East India Company's empire. Near the height of the war; Redbeard soon after ordered the creation of a new guild to expand company interests to which was named; Beckett's Elites and placed his second-in-command Johnny Goldtimbers as GM of Co. Black Guard;During Redbeard's command of the Beckett's Elites he was assassinated (terminated); to which his assassins to this day still remain unknown. Through a remarkable twist; the EITC carried on and with the multiple guilds created under Redbeard's administration; Lord Governor Johnny Goldtimbers ordered the assimilation of all guilds into the Co. Black Guard which grew to full capacity with 50 - 70 members online daily within a month. Redbeard's guild monopoly saved the British Empire from ultimate defeat at the hands of Spain. Present day This guild is the main guild of the EITC and the British Empire after the abandonment of British Co. Elites. It held 500 members and was led by Lord Johnny Goldtimbers & his Administration. EITC/Guild Ranking System The EITC Armada #Able Seaman'' '' #Leading Seaman'' '' #Petty Officer #Chief Petty Officer #Midshipman'' '' #Ensign #Sub - Lieutenant #Lieutenant - Commander'' '' #Captain'' '' #Commodore'' '' #Rear - Admiral'' '' #Vice - Admiral'' '' #Admiral The EITC Black Guard #Private #Lance Corporal'' '' #Corporal'' '' #Sergeant #Second Lieutenant #Lieutenant #Captain #Major'' '' #Lieutenant Colonel #Colonel #Major General'' '' #Lieutenant General'' '' #General Notable Members *'GM - Johnny Goldtimbers' - The final leader of the EITC on POTCO, Goldtimbers previously led the EITC during Spring-Summer 2012, until Sven Daggersteel's Administration became the Head of the EITC, until in Spring 2013, Daggersteel retired and Lord Goldtimbers resumed command of the EITC. He previously served as a high ranking member of the previous Administrations, and is one of the oldest and most loyal EITC members. He also serves as Prime Minister of Great Britain. *'Officer - Sven Daggersteel/Second-in-Command' - A leading member in Britain, Sven Daggersteel begun his service as a Lieutenant in the EITC First Division, and later Royal Marines during the Paradoxian War. During the Post-Paradoxian War, he was made First Sea Lord, and he led Britain to victory. After the Post-Paradoxian War ended, Daggersteel became Minister of Warfare, and began his term as Lord of the EITC. He resigns in early 1747, and is replaced by Johnny Goldtimbers. He rejoins Co. Black Guard towards the end of POTCO, as a veteran of the Royal Military. *'Officer/Third in Command - Nate Crestbreaker' - The right hand man to Lord Goldtimbers, General Crestbreaker is a distinguished member of both the EITC and Britain, serving as Master-General of the Ordinance, professional head of the Board of Ordinance for many years. He was also a distinguished British General, as well as a Knight, for the country of Britain. *'Officer/Third-in-Command - Blake Stewart' - The distinguished Minister of Warfare at the time of Daggersteel's resignation, Stewart served as the Minister of Warfare until the end of POTCO and is a distinguished officer, having served as Third-in-Command during Lord Goldtimbers' first Administration, and First Sea Lord/Second-in-Command during Daggersteel's Administration. During Lord Goldtimbers' first term, Blake served as a Lord Commissioner of the Board of Admiralty's Quorum, along with Fourth-in-Command, John Wildhayes and Secretary Christopher. *'Officer/Third-in-Command- Charles Salisbury'- A distinguished Admiral, Salisbury was First Sea Lord at the time of Lord Goldtimber's second administration & First Administration, and an Admiral Five Stars during the Daggersteel Administration. He served alongside the Board of Admirality Quorum members, including two Lord Commissioners, Blake Stewart & John Wildhayes, and the Secretary, Christopher Roland. *'Officer/Third-in-Command - James Goldtimbers/Christopher Roland' - A leading member of the Post-Paradoxian War era, Christopher Roland at first served as Secretary in the Board of Admiralty's Quorum until he resigned from England to pursue his career as the first President of the Swiss Trading Company, until the post was taken over by Minister of Finance Blau Wolfe XIII when he merged the Swiss Trading Company with the Kohlesmied Weapons Co. in 1745. Roland returned to the EITC, and was made Third Sea Lord, he later changed his name to James Goldtimbers. Originally he served as Second-in-Command of Co. Black Watch, until he joined Co. Black Guard and served as an Officer. *'Officer/Fourth-in-Command - William Seasteel' - Lord Goldtimbers Diplomat & protege, Seasteel was a leading member of both the Daggersteel Administration and Lord Goldtimbers' second Administration. He previously served as a Sergeant and later Lieutenant in Lord Goldtimbers' first Administration. He was the guild scribe during Daggersteel's term. Diplomacy Enemies or Enemy Guilds *''All enemies terminated'' Allies or Allied Guilds *Co. Black Watch - General James Warshot - 60 members